


Chasing Sunlight

by acareeroutofrobbingbanks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is driving Patrick home from practice when they see one distant ray of sunlight on a stormy day. Patrick can find the light for Pete, and Pete is hopelessly in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and sad and craving attention. Oops.

              “When are you getting a car?” Pete asked, half whining but still half hoping that the answer would be ‘never,’ if only so he could keep driving Patrick everywhere. Patrick rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his knees. With the grayish beanie pulled low over his eyes and the sullen stare out at the storm riddled sky, he was pulling off the look of teen angst perfectly, but Pete knew him well enough to know it was a charade. If a Bowie song came on the radio, Patrick would spring to life and start singing at the top of his lungs. Pete absolutely loved him for it. The little dweeb, pretending he wasn’t a ball of sunshine.

              “I’ll get a car when I get the money for one,” Patrick said. His teeth were digging into his lips, like he was trying to bite back a smile. “You got an idea for a job?”

              “You’ve got a job,” Pete said, punching Patrick in the arm. “You’re the lead singer in a badass band.”

              “You are the only person on the planet who would describe us as badass,” Patrick said. He rested the toes of his frayed converse on the dashboard and leaned further back in his chair. “And that’s not a job that pays me.”

              “You’re gonna get paid for music one day,” Pete assured him. And he meant it. Their band was probably going to flop, just like everything else Pete did, but Patrick would not. “You’ve got a killer voice, and you’re the best damn musician I know.”

              The overcast sky bellowed and Patrick blushed all the way down his neck.

              “Shut up,” he demanded. “I am not the best musician you know.”

              “Are too,” Pete said.

              The car was being pulled steadily closer to the exit ramp for Patrick’s town, entirely against Pete’s will. Like a fly to a spider, Pete couldn’t bring himself to take his foot off the gas and ask Patrick to come back home with him, just hang out a little longer and keep Pete’s chest from feeling like it was about to cave in on itself. The sky above rumbled as though to confirm that the day was going to get substantially worse when Patrick was gone.

              Out in the distance, far off to the side, one thick and powerful ray of sunshine filtered down from the mass of gray sky above them. It shone out in the day, almost solid against the rest of the sky.

              “Hey, check out the sky!” Patrick demanded, his voice half laughter as he put his feet on the floor and pointed at the ray of sunlight.

              “Pretty,” Pete agreed. He wished he had pointed it out first, but then, when would he? “Wish we could go check it out.” And that was why. What a stupid thing to say, honestly. But-

              “We can!” Patrick said, turning to smile brightly at Pete. “It’s shining down on a park I used to play at. I can show you the way.”

              “We’re chasing sunshine?” Pete asked, dumbfounded. “The clouds could move.”

              “So drive fast. Don’t you always?” Patrick asked. Pete inched his foot closer to the floor without even thinking about it.

              Patrick led their way through the sleepy town of Glenview, occasionally digging his barely there fingernails into Pete’s shoulder when he looked like he was going fast enough to do serious injury to someone.

              “We’re in a school zone,” Patrick would say, and Pete would speed up.

              “Pete!”

              “What? I wanna kill some of your high school bullies for you.”

              “I don’t get bullied, and this is an ELEMENTARY SCHOOL.”

              To Pete’s great surprise, when the two of them got to the old park, the sun was still there, illuminating the whole empty playground.

              “Cool!” Patrick exclaimed, jumping out of the car and lying down on a bench, basking in the ethereal golden light. His hair, soft and downy, hung down around his ears, leaving his face bare and glowing.

              Pete followed him out, leaning on the back of the bench for a moment, as Patrick was stretched across the whole thing. He deliberated for a moment, and then sat down on Patrick’s stomach, eliciting a squawk of dissent.

              Once both of them were seated side by side on the bench, Pete asked “What now?”

              “Well, you see, Grasshopper,” Patrick said in a would-be serious voice, “It’s not about the journey, it’s about the jour- wait, shit, I said that wrong.”

              “You’re very wise,” Pete chortled.

              “Fuck off,” Patrick grumbled, and Pete giggled. He wanted to lean over and kiss Patrick, but Patrick was too young, and there would be plenty of time for him to grow up.

              Instead, they sat there in silence until the clouds moved over the park, throwing them back into darkness, and the rain began to finally pelt down on them.

              “Ugh, it’s raining,” Patrick groaned, running for the car. Pete caught him around the waist, laughing as Patrick whined for Pete to get off.

              “It’s okay, Rickster, you’re my sunshine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Request more at cawmrseagull.tumblr.com


End file.
